Lejos
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Kanon decide marcharse del santuario una vez que Saga obtiene la armadura, algo que éste último no permitirá tan fácilmente. [Kanon x Saga - yaoi - twincest]


**Advertencias:** twincest, lime, underage (no mencioné edades pero por el momento en que sucede pueden calcular o imaginarlos a su gusto).

* * *

**Lejos**

* * *

El exterior no tiene nada de fascinante. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha estado deseando durante toda su vida? Ahora que se le presenta un polvoso camino por delante, no puede pensar en nada concreto; nada además de la persona que ha dejado atrás, sin mayor despedida que una mirada sobre el cuerpo durmiente, y otra mirada más —envidiosa, resentida, triste— a la caja de pandora recién ganada.

Los querubines dorados se burlaron de él en silencio al momento en que dio la media vuelta con una descolorida mochila sobre la espalda.

Andando cabizbajo, cuenta las monedas en su mano izquierda, preguntándose hasta dónde podrá llegar con esto. No tendrá reparos en robar, pero escuchará la voz de su hermano llamando su nombre en un tono decepcionado, y verá en su mirada imaginaria el silente deseo de que fuera diferente, de poder hacer algo por él para hacerlo diferente.

Saga nunca ha estado conforme consigo mismo y mucho menos con Kanon.

Kanon no está dispuesto a quedarse a que Saga lo mire de ese modo durante el resto de sus días. Con el nuevo rango de su hermano, no se imagina que pueda ser distinto. De esta forma es mejor, más libertad para él y menos dolores de cabeza para Saga.

Debió hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo, de hecho; desde que fue claro que el santuario no estaba destinado para ambos. No obstante, ahora que está lejos, no puede negar a su propio yo del pasado y lo patético que hubiera resultado de intentar escapar antes… Los guardias y sus represalias en caso de ser capturado no le hubieran preocupado, pero un día sin Saga y hubiera estado arrastrándose de vuelta tras haberse perdido en los desconocidos alrededores de la montaña. Su yo del pasado hubiera llorado y hubiera golpeado, cuando recibiera la previsible reprimenda por parte de su gemelo.

Ahora ya tiene edad para no necesitar a Saga. Más bien, para vivir con esa necesidad sin que lo mate.

Traga grueso. Frunce el ceño. Sí, ya tiene edad y voluntad suficientes, se dice.

—¡Kanon!

NO. No, no, no, no. No salió estúpidamente temprano para _esto_.

Triturando un gruñido entre sus dientes, comienza a voltear. Interrumpe el movimiento al cambiar repentinamente de opinión, y se echa a correr a la mayor velocidad que conoce, lejos de la voz que lo llama.

Su velocidad es impresionante, pero no le sirve de mucho cuando su perseguidor es un caballero dorado.

Saga lo alcanza en segundos y elige tumbarlo —y tumbarse encima— como método de frenado.

—Te estoy hablando, ¿a dónde pensabas ir? —pregunta Saga, mientras el chico de abajo se retuerce cual endemoniado, soltando improperios y manotazos en su intento por liberarse.

Saga sujeta sus brazos y los clava contra el suelo, usa el resto de su peso para aplacar la rebelión de Kanon, y lo mira a los ojos con un semblante completamente serio.

—Kanon.

Kanon _odia_ que lo llame así. No tiene otro nombre, claro, pero el nombre no es el problema, sino la nota de expectativa rota que Saga le imprime. Saga no debe esperar nada de él, ya han vivido tanto juntos que no entiende por qué aquél sigue esperando que sea más de lo que puede ser, que se comporte de alguna manera distinta a lo que su espíritu combativo y anárquico le insufla.

Kanon resopla y devuelve la mirada de Saga. Dentro de sus ojos explota una furia que Saga juzga superficial, como la mayoría de las actitudes de Kanon que él aparta para mirar lo que cree conocer, o lo que en algún momento estuvo seguro de conocer.

—Lejos —espeta Kanon. Los tres segundos de silencio de Saga le sirven a éste para pasar el trago cáustico que aquella simple palabra le causa.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no?

Kanon vira la cara, cansado de la forma en que Saga lo mira. El primer paso tenía que ser olvidarse de esa mirada, de otro modo estar lejos dolería sin descanso.

—Déjame ir —pide entre dientes. Siente que su careta decidida está a punto de caérsele. Saga es cálido sobre él, no trae la odiosa armadura, sus ojos son como cuando está dentro del templo, en la habitación, en su cama justo antes de dormirse y le sonríe y dice hasta mañana con un beso sobre su mejilla como si eso fuera normal. Kanon no lo siente normal. Y no es que lo no-normal lo moleste, lo molesto es sentir que ese Saga que se aparta para él es temporal y limitado, y que hay mucho más de Saga que corresponde a otros; al santuario, a la diosa, al resto del mundo, gente que ni siquiera Saga conoce y por quienes tendrá que morir.

—Ven conmigo.

Saga sabe que va a medio camino de ganar cuando la comisura en los labios de Kanon se contrae reveladoramente.

—No volveré al santuario.

—No vamos allá.

Las manos de Saga se aflojan, su cuerpo le da espacio a Kanon de moverse. Éste se sacude al ponerse de pie y lo cuestiona con una mirada aún furibunda. Saga sonríe de esa manera casi invisible que Kanon conoce de memoria, y comienza a guiar el corto trayecto al pueblito más cercano.

Saga no menciona el santuario, ni siquiera le vuelve a preguntar a Kanon por qué había partido, por qué lo había hecho tan súbitamente y sin decir nada, por qué no había hablado con él sobre lo que quería.

Eso último no puede recriminárselo en realidad, porque Saga es justamente igual con respecto a lo que uno no dice a pesar de que algo dentro de sí le grite hacerlo.

Bollos. Saga le compra bollos en un puesto y Kanon los recibe en ambas manos. Los mira como si estuvieran envenenados, arqueando la ceja. Es hasta que Saga le da la espalda que Kanon se anima a llevarse uno a la boca, y comienza a roer con desconfianza por toda la situación, yendo tras Saga.

No entiende por qué caminan por ahí sin aparente motivo, por qué Saga voltea hacia una casa y otra, cuando no hay nada qué ver más que trozos de pintura de arrancada; o por qué se detiene en la fuente y…

Bien, Kanon no va a quejarse de que Saga se detenga en la fuente y se moje el rostro. Las gotas que escurren hacia abajo por su cuello le resultan antojadizas y cuando se ha dado cuenta ya el pan se le cayó de la boca y está rodeando sobre la tierra, irrecuperable y mugroso.

Al menos queda un segundo pan.

—Saga —dice Kanon, acercándose al borde de la fuente—. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Saga se sienta y sacude el agua de sus manos antes de usar una de ellas para peinar el flequillo de Kanon, quien ha ocupado el espacio a su lado.

—Pensé que querías… ver.

Saga enlaza sus manos sobre sus piernas y baja la mirada al bollo desperdiciado. Kanon comienza a morder el segundo y hace como Saga sugiere: ver alrededor. Se ocupa en ello varios minutos, paseando la mirada sobre construcciones, sobre personas, sobre animalillos callejeros, sobre el mentado bollo antes de meter el último bocado en su boca, y se da cuenta de que no hay nada aquí que le interese ver.

Su mirada regresa a Saga. Se siente completamente idiota, su dependencia confirmada y aparentemente incurable. Con Saga junto a él, no ve cómo rearmar la convicción que le llevó a partir, y queda a merced del otro, quien se levanta después de algunos minutos y tira de su muñeca para que lo siga a una pintoresca posada.

Kanon no entiende por qué Saga intenta alargar el… no estar en el santuario. ¿Por mostrarle esto? ¿Este pequeño y aburrido cuarto? ¿El pequeño y aburrido pueblo?

Decirse que simplemente no quiere viajar de noche no termina de convencerlo.

Kanon no sabe que Saga no se irá a menos que él diga «Regresemos».

—Estás sucio —dice Saga, y sus manos ya están en el borde de la camiseta de Kanon, alzando para retirar la prenda en cuestión. Kanon vigila sus acciones. No son infrecuentes, no tienen nada diferente que otras veces, pero están lejos del santuario y Saga es todo para él ahora. Curiosamente, se siente expuesto e incierto frente a la totalidad de su hermano.

—No me voy a bañar. —Kanon baja la mirada, siguiendo los movimientos de las manos de Saga mientras le bajan los pantalones. Las arrugas en su entrecejo se mantienen invariables. Cambia el peso de pie para que la prenda salga, apoyando las manos sobre los hombros de Saga, y cuando éste vuelve a enderezarse, nota un color más vivo en sus mejillas.

—Está bien. —Saga revuelve el cabello de Kanon. Luego, mientras éste se mete a la cama, deja la ropa sobre una mesa y se retira la propia.

Ya bajo las sábanas, Kanon observa a Saga. No le cuesta entender que esta noche será diferente, aunque nunca han ni remotamente hablado de lo diferente que puede ser entre ellos, sólo lo han vislumbrado como algo muy lejano y surreal, posibilidades atrapadas en alguna respiración demasiado cercana a la del otro, en alguna mano posesiva al despertar, en pequeños momentos esparcidos aquí y allá, en la tensión que suele achacarse a envidia, al cansancio, o simple malhumor.

—¿Harás todo eso para que vuelva contigo? —pregunta Kanon al ver que Saga sube a la cama por el extremo contrario a la cabecera y avanza a gatas entre sus piernas.

Saga no dignifica la pregunta de Kanon con un respuesta, sólo avanza hasta que sus díscolos labios quedan al alcance de un beso mil veces imaginado. Para Kanon, no es nada como creyó, es de hecho muy raro y, si bien el simple hecho de que esté sucediendo le embrutece más de lo natural, puede sentir que su reacción no es lo que Saga esperaba. El encuentro entre sus labios sufre de complicaciones al iniciar, pues la respuesta de Kanon consiste prácticamente en pretender comer la boca de Saga.

Con una sonrisa ladeada, Saga se aparta de su hermano lo suficiente para dirigirle una mirada de divertido hartazgo.

—Creo que no debes hacerlo con… tantas ganas.

—Cómo si supieras cómo debe ser —replica Kanon, atando el cuello de Saga con sus brazos y halándolo contra sí para otro beso defectuoso.

Lo que sigue son minutos agradables dentro de la torpeza comunal. Kanon piensa que esto es un poco como pelear o entrenar, pero sin exceso de violencia de por medio. Sí hay algo de violencia, siente él, bajo la superficie de una caricia, una succión, una mordida, un empujón… Dentro, en el centro de sus entrañas, el calor es así: violento y consumidor de lógica, si es que algo de lógica ha existido en algún momento entre la simbiosis que ellos conforman y que él pretendió abandonar. Ahora admite que fue insulso, pero no del todo malo, porque quién sabe cuándo hubiera podido conocer esta nueva parte de Saga si se hubiera quedado en el santuario una sola noche más a fingir que los momentos compartidos eran meramente inocentes.

—No creí que tuviera caso quedarme —murmura a media voz. Sus ojos lucen acuosos y su rostro rojizo, sus labios magullados y sedientos. Saga no ha dejado de poner las manos sobre él, estrujando y resbalando. Ha descubierto sitios especiales y se ha sonreído al verlo gemir, retorcerse o incluso reír sin aliento por cosquillas imprevistas. Y se ha quedado encima de él, cocinando su piel a altura de su pelvis, donde el contacto es más trascendente que ningún otro lado, la excitación de uno elevando la del otro con cada pequeña fricción que ocurre, y luego las que no son tan pequeñas…

—¿No sabes por qué entrené, Kanon? ¿Por qué gané la armadura?... —El mismo Saga a veces lo olvida, a veces pasa minutos inaceptables sin pensar en Kanon. En estos momentos que todo lo que ansía es sentir a Kanon, le parece imperdonable y jura no hacerlo de nuevo, pero una parte de él teme fallar en lo que parecería un sencillo propósito.

—Quería algo mejor para nosotros —completa finalmente, asiendo el grueso y endurecido miembro de Kanon.

—Para ti.

Saga no entiende cómo Kanon puede mantenerse venenoso cuando luce como si apenas pudiese respirar e hinca los dedos en sus muslos como si en ello se le fuera la vida; mientras gotea y arde entre sus dedos y rechina los dientes cuando lo frota entre sus nalgas.

—Nunca he sido sólo yo. Nunca podría ser sólo yo —dice Saga, y se lo muestra con la práctica, introduciéndolo a pesar de la resistencia de sus músculos, empujándolo más adentro como si el fuerte punzón fuera nada, aun cuando la expresión acongojada en su rostro revela lo que se esfuerza por aguantar.

—¿Ves?...

Kanon supera su monumental excitación para carcajearse cuando, ni cinco segundos tras proclamar aquello, Saga se mueve, extrayéndolo de su cuerpo, y enjuga contra su pecho el par de lagrimones que escurren por sus mejillas. Las risas de Kanon disfrazan los quejidos y gimoteos de Saga, quien aprieta los dedos sobre sus costillas esperando que el dolor se apague y que su hermano deje de burlarse, y luego se desliza al lado para simplemente enredar las piernas con él.

—Ya veo… —dice Kanon, sonriendo por el hilarante fracaso de Saga.

Hubiera sido magnífico permanecer dentro de él, durante los segundos que aquello duró Kanon hubiera podido decirle que sí a cualquier cosa que Saga le pidiera («Sí, vamos al santuario; Sí, te creo todo aunque mañana vuelva a dudarlo; Sí, me bañaré antes de dormir…»), pero este tipo de cercanía tampoco es despreciable.

Sujetando la cadera de Saga, se balancea contra él creando frotes que elevan el placer en agradables ondas, y choques suaves entre sus erecciones, donde se concentran chispas, humedad y palpitaciones, todo rodeado de euforizante calor. La piel de sus muslos quema y se eriza a la vez, en sus voces hay gozo y quejas simultáneas, y pronto se pierde el diseño de cualquier movimiento y todo desemboca en instinto y espasmos.

Con los brazos tan enlazados como sus piernas, Saga y Kanon tiemblan; uno antes que el otro, pero ninguno para de hacerlo hasta que el último acaba, y aun después de eso nada sobre la cama ni dentro de sus cabezas se siente estable.

Saga escucha el trepidante ritmo cardiaco de Kanon y olfatea la esencia salina de la piel donde su nariz yace pegada, al inicio de su cuello, cuando en pleno sopor decide susurrar:

—Para mí también… es difícil estar ahí, pero sería imposible si no estuvieras.

Kanon suspira. Sus dedos se mueven con pereza sin poder escapar de la maraña que ellos mismos han creado en el cabello de Saga. Es extraño sentirse más fuerte que Saga, pero sabe que éste no lo está fingiendo para inflarle el ego porque Saga nunca ha practicado _ese_ tipo de condescendencia con él. No es otra forma de convencerlo, porque los dos saben que eso dejó de hacer falta desde el instante en que Saga le dio alcance, o incluso antes, desde que Kanon pensó en él con incorregible añoranza.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Tengo sueño. —No quiere oír más sobre lo que es difícil _para Saga_—. Mañana…, regresemos.

Saga supo demasiado tarde cuánto deseaba que Kanon dijera otra cosa.


End file.
